Reminiscent
by FH96
Summary: A collection of drabbles from the Gabby boards, run by the lovely Chirugal. Please enjoy! Reviews make me happy. T to be safe.
1. Quest

**AN: Hi guys! These are just a collection of drabbles from the Gabby boards. If you haven't yet seen, check them out here: http:/ gabbyfans . freeforums . org / index (without the spaces, obviously ;D) Hope you enjoy!**

**Reviews make me happy!**

* * *

><p>Prompt: Quest<p>

"Abby, what-cha got?"

Abby did a spin in her roll-y chair to face Gibbs, Caf-Pow! in hand.

"Toluene, Xylene and Pentane were found on the keyboard." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Gasoline, Gibbs."Abby smirked.

"Good work Abbs," He said, placing a kiss on her head and a manila folder on her desk.

Abby smiled, looking over her shoulder to find Gibbs gone. She sighed, opening the file to look at its contents. Among doctor's notes and criminal records, Gibbs left a sticky note at the bottom of the pile. Abby smiled. _So he finally decided to try an MMO._

"You're gonna have to do better than Quest though, Gibbs!"


	2. Eggplant

**Prompt: Eggplant**

* * *

><p>"Gibbs, what's this white thing in the lasagna?" Abby prodded the suspicious ingredient with her fork.<p>

"Taste it," He smiled from across the table, "I think it's something you'll like."

Abby looked up from her plate, glancing skeptically at Gibbs.

"You sure about that, Gibbs?" She stuck her fork into the object in question, examining it with her eyes. It didn't look threatening to her health. Gibbs was a fine cook, even if most of what he made was sandwiches and coffee. The lasagna was a big leap for him, even if Abby had given him a recipe to follow.

"Just try it, Abs," Gibbs looked up from his dinner to meet eyes with Abby, "Please?"

"Well, since you said 'please'." He smiled, watching her cherry red lips fold around his secret ingredient.

Eggplant was the best idea he'd had so far. Abby smiled warmly, immediately recognizing the buttery flavor of the vegetable. She savored it sweetly, smiling back at him.


	3. Dirt

**Prompt: I actually don't know what this prompt was, so I'm just going to say dirt.**

* * *

><p>He struts into my lab wearing his usual blank stare. But his eyes are wandering today; I see him catch a glimpse at my chest before I begin explaining my evidence. He listens, but I note that his expression is distant. <em>What is he hiding<em>? I wonder.

I figure after five minutes of an explanation and his stare not moving that he's either fallen asleep, or has completely zoned out. Either way, I pluck his coffee from his grasp to regain his attention.

"Abby, give it back!" He warns, lunging at the hot cup. I swing it out of his reach moments before he can catch it, though, and I smile.

"Not until you tell me why you keep zonking out on me, Gibbs. I'm worried about you!" I say, waving the coffee right under his nose and yanking it out of reach again.

"What's there to know Abs?" He backs away, seeming to have given up, and piercing me with his blue eyes, sliding his hands into his pockets. I set the coffee on a high shelf in a far corner of my lab, and walk up to him, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Is it that dirt Tony dug up on you from your first frat party?" I raise my eyebrow in suspicion. But before he even tries to reply, he's grabbed the coffee and planted a sweet kiss on my cheek, and is on his way out the door; figures.


	4. Massage

**Prompt: Massage**

* * *

><p>My hands trace gently over her skin, feeling her shallow, wheezing breaths escape her chest. The body aches, rest assured, are awful and violently chilling. She bundles against my chest, longing for the heat that gushes from my body. I wrap her in my arms, slowly circling my thumbs on her stomach to attempt to relax her. She moans in relief, my motions making her stress dissipate. I plant a kiss to her head, resting under my chin, and caress her arms slowly until she falls asleep.<p>

She rests her weight against mine, and I support her in a spoon. My massage therapy worked, and now my Abby Scuito is asleep.


	5. Candle

**Prompt: Candle**

**This one is my favorite.**

* * *

><p>The lights are out in his house; he and I are sitting in total darkness on his fraying, striped couch in his living room, watching flames lick at the glass rims of three white candle stubs. One calloused hand is rubbing gentle, soothing circles into my back, while the other cradles one of my sweaty palms. He tugs me closer, hugging me to his side.<p>

"Gibbs –" He cuts me off with a kiss to my cheek and a squeeze of my arm, silently reassuring me that he won't let go. I give in, succumbing to my tears that have been withheld all day. I lean into his chest, and we shift so he is cradling me with his body. I spend long hours crying into his t-shirt.

"Goodnight, Abbs." He thinks I am asleep, some minutes later. I feel him shift slightly to blow out the candles, their sweet smoke willing me to fall asleep; not yet, though. I feel his warmth come back to my limp body, and I snuggle closer to the heat source that lies beneath me. With one last deep breath before we fall asleep, he kisses me softly on the lips, and slips out of consciousness. His deep breathing and the aroma of thyme lulls me to sleep.


End file.
